


The Vendicaran Incident

by HelenaHelena



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Death, F/M, Female James T. Kirk, Genderswap, Injury, Not Really Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaHelena/pseuds/HelenaHelena
Summary: Captain Kirk has again broken the prime directive, and the USS Enterprise has been ordered back to Earth for a hearing into the matter. Kirk also tries to clear things up with Admiral Pike, and possible tell him that she is pregnant.AU - where captain James Kirk is a woman.





	1. The Kessian Hearing

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading: I am not a native English speaker, which means that I do make mistakes. This work is also un-betaed. If you are not okay with that, please do not read.
> 
> Note: I planned to write hurt/comfort, but Kirk did not have time for the comfort part. AU - mixed inspiration from reboot star trek movie-verse and original series. I have taken some of the parts I like and remixed it. Don’t own anything you recognize.
> 
> If you like, please leave kudos :-)

The first part of the disciplinary hearing was scheduled for the afternoon, at 1600 hours San Francisco time, as soon as the Enterprise had docked at space station 1. Admiral Pike was really not happy and he felt that this was especially personal, since this hearing was regarding the conduct of the senior officers of the USS Enterprise.

Pike felt especially responsible for captain Kirk, who in this instance also was the one that was most in the line of fire. He also felt some responsibility for Commander Spock, who had served under Pike the longest. The last time the Enterprise had docked at Space Station 1 was five months previously. That was also the last time he had had a chance to talk to Kirk. He had to admit to himself that he was not too proud of the way he had left things with Kirk. He tried to suppress the feeling of wanting to see the young captain again, and make it up to her. But at the same time, her actions as captain showed that she had not been ready for the responsibility she had been given. Pike was severely disappointed in her.

Both captain Kirk and commander Spock was in their dress uniforms, perfect to the letter, as the disciplinary council was convened in front of them. Kirk looked even more like a Starfleet captain than before, her once long and blond hair was cut short in a practical hairstyle, and she was not wearing any of the makeup he had been used to seeing her with. Even the style of her dress uniform of the type which male officers wore. This was opposed to the curve fitted and short one, which he was used to see her in.

“Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock.” Admiral Thros began. “Please have a seat.” Pike tried not to catch Kirk’s eyes. The young captain was standing up, and looked completely unafraid, as Pike would have expected.

“This hearing is convened at 1602 hours, San Francisco time. This is an informal disciplinary hearing, the outcome can be an official disciplinary hearing, a court martial, or a dismissal of the accusations.” Thros read aloud.

“We have all read your reports, officers. We will begin.” He held a break “Commander Spock, you wrote in your official report that the situation with the Kessians qualified under general order one, is that correct?” Thros asked. Kirk had an expression that appeared to testify that this was news to him.

“Logically, the Kessians have not developed warp speed and had no knowledge of any other sentiment species previous to our visit, therefore general order one would apply in that situation.” 

Pike looked for a brief moment at Kirk, to see whether she agreed, but her face was unreadable. Perhaps, she was not that surprised of the content of Spock’s report.

“Was it Captain Kirk’s idea to tell the Kessians about your true identities?” “Affirmative.” “Thank you, Mr. Spock.” The admiral finished. “But I supported …” “Thank you, that was not what we asked.” Spock looked increasingly uncomfortable.

“Captain Kirk.” Admiral Thros said “Is it also in your opinion a direct violation of general order one, to disclose your identity to the population of Kessian V?” 

“Yes, but the Kessians had…” “Thank you Ms. Kirk.” Kirk was trying add something, but Pike knew Thros well enough to know that he wouldn’t care. They could discuss reasons for bending the rules at a later time.

“And was it your decision to do this?” “I take full responsibility; it was my decision and no one else’s.” “And did you at the time know that you were in direct violation of general order one?” Kirk took a long-worried look at Spock. Pike knew Spock well enough to know that he most certainly would have informed captain Kirk of this as well.

“Yes, sir.” Kirk replied. Spock looked like he wanted to say something, but Kirk beat him to it. “Commander Spock informed me of it before hand.”

Pike studied the young captain for a moment. Kirk beamed with her usual self-confidence, which Pike normally found refreshing, but at the moment he just found it plain annoying. He had read the report, he knew that the Kessians had a cure for the virus that the away team had picked up, he also knew that they had had to convince the native population of handing it out to them.  
  
However, Kirk had gone directly against general order one, when other options had not been exploited. This was a great lapse of judgement on her part. First of all, the decontamination filters had not been undergoing maintenance in more two months, and several other mistakes had been made as well.

Pike was convincing himself that he had been wrong in his original assessment of Kirk as fit for command. Maybe she was too inexperienced, even with commander Spock as her XO. The command team had been reckless, and not only had they broken general order one, there had also been four casualties.

“Commander Spock, as this was the captain’s decision. A decision that was done against your sound warning, you will not be investigated any further. You are dismissed.” Thros concluded. This decision had already been made before the Enterprise had arrived. And it was according to Pike’s own recommendation; Spock should not be blamed.

Spock appeared to not want to leave without Kirk, however. “You are dismissed, commander.” Thros repeated himself. Spock looked towards Kirk, apparently emotionless. However, Pike knew Spock well enough to know that he was worried. “Yes, sir.”

Kirk was clearly impatient as well, constantly looking like she wanted to say something. Pike could understand that the young woman did not have the patience to a hearing, but this was about her further career; better officers than her would be kicked out of Starfleet or demoted to ensign for the trick she had pulled.

“We will commence part two of the hearing with questions for captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise.” Pike said. He had the second part of the questioning. For the first time since Kirk had returned to Earth, did he meet her eyes. Pike felt something akin of both affection and extreme annoyance.

“Did you schedule monthly maintenance and drills of the decontamination of the transporter system aboard the Enterprise?” Kirk looked as if she was taken off guard. “Ehmm, drill of decontamination for the transporter system?” She hesitated “I … think so?” It was clear that she didn't know. “According to protocol, do you know how often decontamination tests should be performed on the transporter system?” It was a condescending question to ask a Starfleet captain. It was a question for a first-year cadet, and Pike knew it, but at this time he was furious.

He had recommended Kirk for the position of captain and he himself had personally recruited her for Starfleet, “Once a month?” Kirk asked tryingly; nice try, they hadn’t even done that. Pike knew that a Starfleet vessel in operation sometimes did not have capacity or the possibility to follow all test standards. Most often everyone looked through fingers with that. But Christ, Kirk should know the protocol. “No!” Pike stated annoyed, he did not clarify.

“Okay, so we didn’t follow all the maintenance procedures." That was the understatement of the year. "But did you ask Bones, because he didn’t register the virus on his scans either, and then…” “That is not the point, Kirk.” Pike interrupted. Kirk was drawing a sharp intake of breath “I know, I screwed up, okay. I know that four men lost their lives.”

“Do you, Kirk?” Pike asked rhetorically.

“And then you had to break one off the fundamental rules for Starfleet to rectify your mistake? Am I right?” “No sir, I wouldn’t put it like that.” “How would you put it, Kirk?” “I mean, that was what happened, but I think I made the right decision.” “Right… You should let this committee decide that.” Pike was furious, and he was not trying to conceal his disappointment.

“This committee will convene again tomorrow at 8 o’clock. Captain Kirk, you will report here in case, we have further questions, is that understood, Kirk?” Pike said, trying to get eye contact with her, as if she was a naughty child. But Kirk was looking down. “Yes, sir.”

Truth be told, admiral Pike was in some small way feeling badly for her. He knew how it was, to be alone in all the important decisions. As a captain, one had a full starship crew dependent on your every decision. Their lives and welfare were dependent on your decisions. Possible, even with regular maintenance and decontamination drills, the crew would have gotten sick anyway, and possible they would not have been able to find a cure without the assistance of the Kessians. He considered, were the lives of 408 crew members worth keeping general order one? Pike could not in all truth say that he would have acted any differently from Kirk.

On the other hand, the impact on the Kessian culture could have been severe. So summed up, captain Kirk had been reckless. Pike also blamed Spock, even though Pike himself had recommended that no reprimand should be put on commander Spock's record. The command team on board the Enterprise was clearly not working.


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk confronts Pike.

Admiral Pike returned to his apartment at the Starfleet compound. He was already having a headache, and he needed to review the Enterprise logs again before going to sleep.

Admiral Wesley caught up to him on his way home. “That was some beating you gave Kirk there, Chris.” Pike sighed, he had, hadn’t he? “I understand your disappointment with Kirk, as you yourself recruited her. But you did scold her like a first-year cadet who was late for one of your classes.” “She behaved like one.” Wesley chucked, “Chris, be careful not to let your own disappointment make the decisions for you. I am sure you didn’t follow all drills and maintenance tests back when you were captain. Why, it would be the only thing any starship crew could be doing.” Pike grunted, “I’ll keep that in mind, goodnight, Bob.” He said, before he entered his apartment.

He began reading through Doctor McCoy’s log and account of the mission. He had to admit that the doctor at least had an entertaining log. It would probably have been more fun, was it not for Pike getting more and more annoyed with Kirk.

The doorbell chimed; making Pike stop taking notes. He was not expecting anyone, and after his grilling of Kirk, he didn’t think it could be her.

“Come in.” He called. He didn’t get up; it probably was a fellow teacher. It was not, however; it was her.

“Jim?” He asked his voice going weak. She didn’t greet him, just fuming at him. “Damn it. What was that?” “I was not the one being so god damn careless, Jim.” She was still wearing her dress uniform, but had unzipped the collar. Pike threw his headphones on the table, and got up. He was taller than her, and he was pretty glad that he was still wearing his uniform. He wanted to show authority. It was however difficult as his gait was still affected by his leg implants.

“Listen to me, Kirk, it was you who screw up, and you God damn know it.” “I saved the life of every single soul on board that ship. You should give me a medal.” Pike was boiling, but he bit his tongue. “Listen to me, Kirk, I have no intention of arguing with you. You can wait until tomorrow to the official hearing.” Kirk was not showing any intentions of leaving. “You are not welcome in my private apartment."

Kirk moved closer; Pike felt as though he couldn’t breathe. “That’s not what you said five months ago.” She was taking a step towards Pike and moved into his personal space. “I…” He trailed off, and ran a hand through his hair. Then he again focused on regaining his authority. “Are you really going to bring that up, Kirk, after the stunt you pulled afterwards?”

Kirk closed the gap and kissed Pike forcefully and almost to the brink of pain. There was nothing gentle in that kiss. Pike broke it off and gasped for air, he took a hold at Kirk’s uniform jacket to keep her at a distance.

God, she was infuriating, he pushed her backwards towards the wall, and in a swift move turned her around. He let his right-hand slide across the back of her uniform jacket, and into her uniform pant, they were so tight that was difficult to get a hand in. Kirk undid them from the front to allow him better access. He moved his hand across her ass, until he met the wetness of her. Rubbing hard on her. He was not making any effort in being gentle. But if judging by the already needy sounds from Kirk, she did not mind.

“Is this what you want, Kirk?” Pike asked while forcefully trusting a finger into her. “Yyy… es.” She gasped. He opened his own fly. Preparing himself with a few strokes. He was already half hard, just from seeing her like this.

She didn’t look back, just holding onto the wall as he entered her. He was too wanting and too angry with her to prepare her any further. He had an impressive girth and he knew it most have been uncomfortable. But she moaned in pleasure.

His leg was still bothering him, and he was regretting that they were doing this standing up, the bent in his knees were difficult to hold while trusting into her. To better balance himself he had taken a hard grip on her shoulder. It was probably leaving a mark. The other hand had a strong hold on her hip.

He increased the force of his thrust and her breath indicating that she was orgasm, seconds before he also finished. 

He could feel the cum running down her leg. He stayed like that for a moment before sliding out, and zipped his pants. He was not proud of himself. This was not how him, Admiral Christopher Pike, was supposed to act. Kirk’s hands were shaking as she was trying to zip her dress pants. “Can I borrow the bathroom?” She asked, as if she needed permission. “Yeah of course.” 

Pike sat down, hiding his face in his hands. Shame flushed him like a cold shower, he hoped he had not crossed a line a line with Kirk. But judging from the grin Kirk flashed him as she entered his living room again, he had not. She threw herself in a chair while he pretended to review the logs again. 

“I don’t understand you, Kirk.” Pike sighed, finally taking the courage to look up at her. “What did you come here for?” “I just wanted to talk, is that that hard to understand?” “Yes.” Kirk shrugged.

“Are you reviewing, Bones’ log entry?” She leaned forward in apparent interest as she was looking towards his screen. He sobered and began feeling annoyed by her again. “Are you trying to get demoted, Kirk? You know damn well that I am not going to discuss an ongoing investigation into you.” “Just making conversation.” “I am not interested, Kirk. See you tomorrow.” “You seemed pretty interested ten minutes ago.” Pike threw his earphones and glasses on the desk.

“Okay, Kirk, let’s talk, but not here.” He looked at the clock. “9 o’clock. I need to finish up here. Armstrong's Last Stop.” That was a bar at the outskirts of the academy campus area. “Wear civilian.” He added. He didn’t want to dictate Kirk’s appearance, but wearing a captain’s dress uniform was bound to get some attention.

“Deal.” Kirk got up, still grinning smugly. Pike looked towards the PADD again, and took on his glasses. He had no idea why he was doing this; he had absolutely no time for running around San Francisco. Captain Kirk should not either. It was her career on the line. Either she was completely oblivious onto how serious that was, or she just really didn’t care, either way was incredible infuriating.


	3. The Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk tells Pike she is pregnant, and a murder happen.

Armstrong’s Last stop was not crowded on an evening like this. A few cadets sat and drank at a table in the corner, and a couple of civilians that didn’t look like Starfleet personnel were at the bar.

Pike was embarrassed that he, instead of preparing for the hearing in the morning, had used the entire time on showering and making sure that he looked nice. He had gone with a dark shirt and a dark leatherjacket. Kirk was so young and attractive, so when entering into a private sphere with her, he had always felt that she was ranked unreachable above him.

She was wearing a loose tunic and pants, a change from what she would normally wear, which used to be tight and seductive. He was actually pleasantly surprised. Maybe it was the captaincy that was rubbing onto her, or at least Pike hoped.

“Jim,” He said and looked at what Kirk was drinking, it appeared to be some sort of red sparkly nonalcoholic beverage. The beverage was also different from Kirk’s usual preference. But the lack of alcohol could also be contributed to the hearing in the morning. “I already ordered; I hope you don’t mind?” Pike shock his head. “No, I’ll just be getting something at the bar.” He returned with half a pint of ale.

“So, we are here to talk, so talk!” Pike said. “There was something that was left out of the official report.” Kirk said almost sheepishly. Pike was not surprised. “What?” He asked, maybe it was better that he didn’t know. “I am pregnant.” Of all the things that he imagined Kirk to say that was not it. “Excuse me? You are what?” He asked angrily. “I am not lying.” Pike studied Kirk’s face for a moment. She seemed pretty sincere.

“Okay, please don’t tell me that you got involved with someone from the crew.” Hopefully not Spock, Pike was not sure that he could handle it if it was Spock. “No, I am not, Chris, and you know that.” “Fine, so who did you fuck this time?” Not very elegant, but at least direct. “You, Chris,” Pike suppressed a mocking laughter.

“Okay, it doesn’t work like that, Kirk. We had sex…” He looked at his watch. “two hours ago.” Kirk rolled her eyes. “Stop being daft, Chris, before the Enterprise left.” Pike widened his eyes and fixated them on Kirk’s midsection, she didn’t look specifically pregnant.

“That was five months ago.” He said in disbelief. “Yeah.” He suddenly stopped; he had not been careful at all when they had had sex. He could have harmed her in some way.

“Then why didn’t you stop me before. Are you okay? Did I …?” Anger was exchanged for worry. “I am fine, Chris,” Pike was going to ask something else, when a loud crash alerted the both of them.

“Stay here.” He ordered; Kirk nodded. One of the cadets had fallen of his chair. It was a species, Pike didn't know. The scarlet skinned man was looking like he was choking. The two other cadets were moving away from the alien, instead of helping. “Call medics.” Pike ordered and moved to assist the cadet, who was now having froth around the mouth.

As he was completely unaware of the alien’s physiology, he bent down over him, to see whether he could get a clue as to what was wrong.

He had not noticed that captain Kirk had gotten up, when someone threw him onto the floor. It was Kirk, and she was shielding him. “Jim, what are you d…?” He could see a bluish trail of a strange liquid running down Kirk’s face. From the trail it appeared that it had been spit out from the alien. She stumbled away from Pike, supporting herself with one arm.

“Something is very wrong.” Kirk said faintly, Pike struggled to get to her, but one of the cadets had to physically hold him back. “Let me go.” He said angrily and tried again to help Kirk, who was now flat on the ground.

“If you touch her, you won’t be able to help her.” Pike stared in shock at the cadet who had made the statement. 

“It is Dillian poison.” The cadet explained. “They spit it out when they die. Todah told me once.” Pike looked to the cadet, apparently named Todah, on the floor; he had stopped moving. But Pike didn’t dare to touch him. 

The other cadet was standing as fixated on the commotion. Pike supported himself to a chair and hovered over Kirk. The poison was still on her face, and she coughed and looked like she was losing consciousness.

“Don’t touch it.” The other cadet said. “It is a nerve toxin.” Pike nodded. He needed to call for help, he just hoped that it wouldn’t be too late. “This is admiral Pike. Biological exposure, medical emergency. At least two on the ground.” He spoke on the emergency channel, staring at Kirk, who was appearing to go into some sort of seizure. 

Pike could do nothing but helplessly watch as life was seeping out of her. 

Within minutes the first responders were already moving to secure the place. They were washing Kirk down, such that the decontamination team could move her. To Pike’s regret, they forced him outside while working.

He knew the response team leader, Lt. Commander Simmons, “Admiral,” He greeted. Taking off the helmet and scanned Pike. “We are decontaminating the bar. You do not appear to be exposed. The only victim of the Dillian nerve poison was captain James Kirk. We are taking her to an intensive unit as we speak.” “She is alive?” He whispered hoarsely. “I do not know; she was alive when they moved her.” Pike nodded. “Cadet Todah is unfortunately deceased.” One of his friends began sobbing.

“The nerve agent is an autonomous nerve response from the Dillian species just before they expire. It is developed to kill any predators that might have attacked them on their home planet.” Simmons explained. “So, the nerve agent didn’t kill cadet Todah?” “No, no, something else did. Maybe medical will find out.” Pike nodded. Pike’s immediate concern was about Kirk, however. Horror flushed over him as he realized how close he was to lose the impossible beautiful captain that was pregnant with his child.

Pike entered the medical facility of Starfleet headquarters and quickly locating the emergency room they had taken Kirk to.

“Excuse me, admiral Pike, you cannot talk to this patient.” A doctor stopped him. “I am not going to…” He looked over the doctor’s shoulder trying to peak at what they were doing to Kirk. “She is my girlfriend. It is my child that…” The doctor softened a little. Pike had never called Kirk his girlfriend before, it might not be the complete truth and wishful thinking on his part. But he needed to see her.

She was wearing a thin paper gown. Tubes were stuck in her throat, and several scanners were attached to her biobed. A nurse was working on the scanner.

Pike hesitated now. Was he invading her privacy? Her stomach was naked, and there was no doubt in his mind that she was indeed pregnant. Kirk had always had a well-trained torso, and flat belly. Now her stomach had a soft bump in the middle. Why had he not noticed it before?

“Admiral Pike,” The doctor, who had been attending Kirk, interrupted his thoughts. “You are her boyfriend?” Pike nodded; his eyes still transfixed on the young woman on the biobed.

“Is she dying?” He asked. “No, we got captain Kirk in in time.” “And the baby?” “That is a bit trickier,” Pike gulped, he was not prepared to lose their child now.

Pike felt dread flushing over him. “We have given Captain Kirk the antidote, but unfortunately she is not reacting all that well to it. There is a chance that it will provoke a premature birth.” Pike looked over to Kirk. “I see.” “We are removing the equipment in fifteen minutes. She might feel better if you stay with her. She might be confused when waking up.” Pike was pretty certain that it would be fifty-fifty whether Kirk would indeed feel better to see him when she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, please leave kudos :-)


	4. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk makes an escape from the hospital

Kirk didn’t wake up until after she had been transferred to a private medical suite. She shot up, suddenly, eyes alert and scanning the room. She met Pikes eyes. “Chris.” She relaxed. Then suddenly she looked down. She was touching around on her belly to as check it the child was still in there. 

“It is the baby’s heart rate is on the monitor.” Pike pointed to the monitoring on the screen, where the baby’s heart rate was moving at a steady pace. Kirk relaxed a little and leaned back. “Why are you still here?” She asked more surprised than accusingly.

“You saved me from a nerve poison and you just told me you were pregnant with my child, Kirk, I think, I owe you to make sure that you are okay.” She sighed. “What time is it?” “12.30 A.M.” Kirk removed a portable scanner that had been placed on her left hand. “What did doctor McCoy say?” She asked, “They couldn’t get a hold of him.” Kirk rolled her eyes, and freed her legs. Pike wanted somehow to stop her, but he didn’t really know how.

“Did the cadet die?” Kirk demanded and removed her blanket. “Yes, unfortunately.” “I was hit with the Dillian toxin, damn, they only spore that toxin only when they are killed. Did you see who killed him?” 

Pike shock his head. “You are not going to go into that, someone else will.” Kirk shot her a glare, while she slid out of bed. “Where are my clothes?” Okay, Pike massaged his temples. “Probably incinerated.” He hoped that Kirk would move back in bed towards getting some sleep. Miracles could still happen. Kirk had located the Starfleet-issue black underwear and pants that was placed on the table next to her.

“Could you leave? I would like to change before going to sleep.” Pike nodded. Of course, it most have been hard for the young captain to be exposed like that. Pike scolded himself, he was trespassing into her privacy. “Of course, Jim.” His legs were stiff and he felt his gait had gotten worse. Maybe he should go back to his apartment, and let her rest.

“Would you mind if I went back, we can talk in the morning, if you like?” Pike said, he didn't want to upset Kirk. “Sure, that would be fine.” Something in Kirk’s face was unreadable, but Pike was too exhausted to wonder about it for too long. His apartment was fortunately only ten minutes’ walk away. 

Pike held his temple again; his headache had gotten worse. He popped a painkiller, and opened his PADD. Time for bed, the emotional rollercoaster that was James Kirk was hitting him full force. He didn’t even bother removing his shirt before hitting the bed. 

Then something was going "beep beep". He looked at his communicator. Starfleet medical. He awoke, instant worry for Kirk overwhelmed him. Had something happened? Was she and the baby okay? Was she in premature labor? Had the antidote or even the venom done something to her?

“This is Pike.” He answered calmly. “Starfleet medical, this is doctor Tomalin,” Pike felt his heart race, calmness put aside. “Is it captain Kirk? Is she alright?” “Yes, however, she is missing, she didn’t check herself out.” Pike jerked upright, either she was kidnapped or she had just left. Probably the latter if he knew Kirk well enough. “I see, thank you for informing me, could you contact me if she shows up again.” One could only hope. Great; Kirk had faked that she wanted privacy to escape the hospital to God know doing what.

He tried getting his head into function. Wondering where captain Kirk could have gone off to at this time. There was of cause one obvious place where a Starfleet captain could run and hide. Pike turned on his communicator again, signaling the frequency for the Enterprise bridge.

“This is admiral Pike.” He greeted as soon as they took his call. It was probably a skeleton crew since the Enterprise was docked. “This is the Enterprise.” He could hear Uhura answering. “Is captain Kirk on board?” He asked, followed by silence. He hoped that they were not going to lie and where hiding Kirk. “Ehm, no, she has not beamed aboard. She is scheduled for meetings planet side for the next two days though.” “Great, could you pass me to Doctor McCoy then.” “Doctor McCoy is not on duty.” “Tell him it is an emergency, and pass my call onto his quarters when you have woken him, Pike out.”

Pike had an extremely disgruntled Doctor McCoy in a video call ten minutes later. The doctor was still wearing nightclothes and looked like he was going to murder someone.

“Could this not wait on till the morning?” “This is about captain Kirk.” “Yeah, it could still have waited, I know this whole Kessian thing is a mess, I was in the middle of it, God damn it. I even got sick from the damn thing. If you think, I am going to get Jim into anything, you can think again. In fact, I think this whole damn thing is ridicules.” Pike waved a hand, trying to get the doctor to hold a pause. “She is missing.” “And she saved the crew, don’t anyone get … excuse me, who is missing?” “Captain Kirk is missing.” Pike said patiently. “Why are you calling me then? I am not hiding her in my quarters, I am a doctor, not a babysitter.” “She had a reaction to an antidote for Dillian nerve poison.” Doctor McCoy stopped his rambling. “I beg your pardon? Why would anyone give her an antidote for Dillian nerve poison?” Pike was going to answer. “No, don’t answer that. I’m beaming down,” The doctor turned off his communicator.

Pike tried calling Kirk’s communicator again, but she had still not transferred her codes to a new one. The old one had been disintegrated by the clean-up crew.

He was just about to call Spock, when the man called him himself. “The is commander Spock, I just had a call from Doctor McCoy, he seemed to think that Captain Kirk have gone missing, and that I better call you.” Spock sounded as if he might have thought this was some sort of prank.

“I checked in her assigned quarters, and since it is 2 AM, I might tend to believe the doctor.” Spock added. “Thanks, Spock. I had hoped that she had checked in with you.” “Have you tried calling her?” “Yes, but her communicator was disintegrated.” “Disintegrated, admiral?” Spock asked. Okay that was a bit unusual, Pike had to give him that. 

They were interrupted by doctor McCoy showing up at Pike's apartment. “Commander Spock, it is imperative that we find her. Please report to me if you have any news. Pike out.”

Doctor McCoy was not in uniform, and looked just as annoyed as he had during their video call.

“Okay, you better spill, admiral.” Pike gave McCoy the basics. However, he thought it best not to mention, the sex or any of his and captain Kirk’s private affairs. As he was unaware of how much Doctor McCoy had actually been informed by Jim herself.

“I know Jim, she has probably trying to find out about that Dillian cadet right about now.” Of course, Pike blamed fatigue and stress on him not having thought about that. Of course, Kirk was going to find out more, and she was not going to wait until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, please leave kudos :-)


	5. Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk does some investigations.

They found Kirk interrogating a young yeoman at the morgue. “Jim, what are you doing here?” Pike held his distance while McCoy closed in on Kirk as if she was a prey.

“Bones, it is good you showed up, I need your medical opinion on something important.” McCoy had taken a medical tricorder from his bag and had begun scanning Kirk. Technically Pike should protest since that type of medical examinations should only be performed with the full consent of the patient, but to tell the truth, he was with doctor McCoy on that one.

“Jim, you are going to bed now.” Doctor McCoy concluded his test. “I am fine, Bones.” McCoy was clearly not taking this. “No, you are absolutely not fine.” He was pulling Kirk’s arm. “Listen to me Bones, a cadet was murdered, and I think this is related to the Vendicaran diplomatic summit in …” Pike frowned, Kirk should not be up and doing this in the middle of the night. Not to mention that she should not have been briefed on the Vendicaran diplomatic summit at all.

“Jim, I don’t know what you are talking about. But you have a hearing tomorrow, and you should have heard Spock on the comm, one could almost think that he had actual feelings.” Kirk didn’t look that convinced. The poor yeoman looked like she would prefer not being involved in this discussion.

“Listen, I have said all I know, and I really need to get on with my shift, can I leave, Sir?” She pleaded with Pike, who was the highest-ranking officer in the room. “No, I still….” Kirk said. “Yes, you can, we are finished here.” Doctor McCoy said and took a firm grip of Kirk’s upper arm. “Auch, Bones, that hurt.” The yeoman appeared to think more of the doctor’s authority than Kirk’s and fled out of the room.

McCoy finally looked towards Pike, “Listen, I guess you have done enough here, Jim is stressed out of his wits with the hearing tomorrow.” “Bones, I am not …” Kirk protested, but she was both pale, and had large bags under her eyes. Pike nodded, and was actually looking forward to going back to his bed. But Kirk stopped him.

“Listen, sir, this might not wait until the morning,” Pike rolled his eyes. “Okay, Kirk, I am giving you two minutes, and then you are going to do everything Doctor McCoy tells you to.” Doctor McCoy turned his head and mumbled with his arms crossed. “She is not going to do it anyway.”

"Cadet Madison.” “Who, Kirk?” “The friend of cadet Todah. She told me that Todah was on the duty roster for the Vendicaran summit, and do you know who would be moved up, if Todah was unable to make it? Ensign Shros.” Kirk said triumphantly. “Kirk, am I supposed to know who that is.” Pike was thinking about his bed. “Sir I apologize, she is clearly delirious.” McCoy interjected. “Whose father was killed in the Vendicaran incident four years ago?” Pike stopped.

“That could be a complete coincidence.” “But, sir.” “I’ll ask them to switch Shros with another one, happy?” Kirk didn’t look happy. “Take good care of her, doctor.” Pike said. “And make sure she is present at the hearing tomorrow.” At that Pike headed back to his apartment again. He suppressed the urge to turn his communicator off until the morning.

He gave up mentally, and turned on his terminal. Based on Kirk’s gut instinct, he sent a brief memo to the security officer for the summit with some general warning. Hopefully, that would be sufficient.

Pike looked at the watch, he honestly had three hours before he had to get up. He wondered how Kirk did what she did. She was pregnant, sick and had almost died. Maybe there was a reason she was up there with Enterprise and he was not. She was difficult to keep up with.

This time he actually got almost an hour of sleep before his comm chimed again. It was Spock. “Yes?” He answered annoyed, the Enterprise had better have fallen out of the sky.

“I am sorry to disturb you again, admiral.” “Do you never sleep?” “I am vulcan, therefore I require a lower amount of sleep than a human.” “Really?” Pike commented dryly. “Okay, what is wrong now?” “Well, captain Kirk came to me with a concern.” Pike sighed, “She should be sleeping. Could it not wait until the morning?” There was a break, Pike could almost imagine Spock’s annoyed look at this time.

“I am sorry, sir, but it cannot.” Pike was not surprised, of course it couldn’t. “I am sending you some disturbing private messages received by an assistant to Andorian Ambassador.” “Should I ask how you came into possession of these messages?” “I would prefer if you would defer from asking at this time.” Great! Spock and Kirk had hacked the Andorian delegations’ messages.

Something biped on Pike’s PADD indicating a file transfer. He should have said firmer no, know he couldn’t unsee that. “You know, I might have to report where I got these messages from.” “That is of cause your prerogative, admiral.!” He looked down, scrolling the messages quickly. 

The first part of thread didn’t seem that serious, they were exchanging pleasantries. Then something caught his eye. They seemed to talk about group and cells, and Todah was mentioned, and the word target.

“Was this encrypted?” “Positive, admiral.” “Okay, thank you, Spock,” They probably needed to move the summit, and vet people better. It appeared indeed that several persons were involved. “I am taking care of it now. Please make sure that Kirk goes to bed now.” He finished. There was a break. “I do not think that captain Kirk’s sleep habits have anything to do with…” “Just do it Mr. Spock, I’ll take care of this.” Pike massaged the spot between his eyes.

“Understood, admiral, I still think…” “Noted, Spock! I am taking care of it, Pike out.” Spock sighed audibly over the comm link. "Very well, admiral."

Pike got up, if the Vendicaran summit was going to be targeted, he needed to do something, the first delegates would come in the morning. He had four names that was a reliability, he called Commodore McKenny from Starfleet intelligence.

“Hello Bob,” He greeted. Pike was surprised that McKenny would be up at this time. “Hello Chris. This is a late call.” “I know, I am sorry. But this is an urgent situation.” “I don’t have time for it, Chris.” “Let me guess, preparing for the Vendicaran Summit?” “Yeah, how did you know?” Pike was pretty certain this was the first time he had heard McKenny being surprised of anything.

“You have a security breach on that.” “I beg your pardon?” “Someone murdered one of the guards,” “Cadet Todah was murdered? I do not know anything of Dillian physiology, but I saw no indication of that in the report from the morgue.” “Apparently they spur out a toxin only when they are killed.” “Interesting, Chris, thank you for bringing that to my attention.” Pike sincerely hoped that McKenny would take all precautions now that he was aware.

“I am sending a message thread from that is backing up a conspiracy.” Pike tapped forward to the message thread, he quickly removed the message identifiers from commander Spock.  
It was not that Pike didn’t trust McKenny, however at this time it would not help Spock or Kirk that they were mixed into this as well.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention, admiral. I will get to the bottom of this. We are taking precautions.” Pike looked at the clock, it was good that McKenny was taking this seriously. “Thanks, Bob, I trust that you take care of this. “Of course, Chris, everything is fine, see you at the hearing in a couple of hours.” “See you, Bob.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :-)


	6. The Hearing, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike attends the hearing the next morning, Kirk not do much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for kudos and comments :-)

Pike could, of course, not sleep when he finally got back to bed. He stared at the clock, 4:43; and wondered whether Kirk would be in her bed sleeping; but knowing her, she was probably first now preparing the hearing, on her fifth cup of coffee.

He hoped that McCoy had stopped her excessive coffee intake. Kirk’s previous coffee intake, on top of everything, could not possible be good for neither her or the baby. 

Chris rolled to his other side, too stressed out to fall asleep. He kept wondering if that poison had unknown long-term effect on either Kirk or the child. He made a mental note on looking into that as well. He held the pillow over his head, maybe he could suffocate himself into sleeping.

At some point Pike realized that he must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he heard was the computer alerting him to the fact that it was 0700, time to get up.

Pike felt his heart racing on, as he carefully groomed his hear and shaved. He was loath to admit it, but he was doing it for Kirk alone. He was anxious to see har and make sure that she indeed was alright. Parts of his nervousness was also attributed to the fact that Kirk’s career and probably her entire life might be decided in the next few hours.

For a moment, Pike actually considered calling Kirk to make sure she was alright or hear if she needed anything before the hearing. But given that he technically was on the investigating team, he decided against it. Pike was well aware of his emotionally compromise.

The other members of the hearing committee were finding their seats when he arrived. Pike struggled with both his bad legs and the chair. He tried hiding that his hands were trembling. A couple of hours of sleep more would probably have worked wonders. He blamed Kirk.

“I have an official comment before we begin.” Pike began. “Go ahead, admiral Pike.” Thros, said. “I feel that I am too emotionally compromised, and will not be able to make an objective decision regarding the hearing of captain James T. Kirk,” Thros gave him a surprised look.

“Listen Chris, I know you are unhappy with Captain Kirk and might have gone a little over the top at the hearing yesterday. But I hardly think that means you are emotional compromised.” “I would still like to reduce my role in this committee as an observer.”

Pike did want the decision to be objective and, in this moment, he felt that he could not be, but probably not as the rest of the committee thought. All his anger from yesterday was still there, but he was also well aware of how much he actually cared for Kirk. He had finally come to the realization that he did not want her career to suffer.

“That is your right and obligation, of course, admiral.” Thros said, “Yeoman, will you write that in the official record?” He looked back towards yeoman Finley, who took notes.

“The time is ten minutes past eight, has captain Kirk arrived?” Thros asked, “No sir, she must be late.” Pike suppressed the urge to immediately call both commander Spock and doctor McCoy.

“Okay, we will wait fifteen minutes and then rule the witness as noncompliant.”

Damn it! Pike felt his annoyance with Kirk returning, had Kirk no more regards for her own career? Of course, she would be exhausted, and if she was at the hospital, she could easily have been reported sick.

Then a message would automatically have been registered for her attendance of this hearing. But no message had been sent. He thought it best not to inform the others that this was the second time that Kirk had gone missing that day.

Pike took out his PADD and wrote a text message to Spock.

“To Cmdr. Spock, Do you know where Kirk is?”

He looked at the PADD, of course Spock might not have time to answer immediately, but a little too quickly, it beeped.

“To Admiral Pike. I am not aware of captain Kirk’s whereabouts as of this morning. She is scheduled for a second day of hearings at this time. However, I gather by your previous message that she has not turned up?”

Pike looked up; the other members were reading material on their PADDs while waiting; they did not look like they knew that he was trying to locate Kirk.

“To Cmdr. Spock, No, she has not turned up, could you try to find her? And could you make it a top priority?”

“To Admiral Pike, Affirmative, I’ll contact you.”

Pike sincerely hoped that Spock could find Kirk, but as the time approached 8:25, Pike found himself more and more worried and less and less annoyed. 

Pike had to stop himself from getting up himself to look for the wayward captain. 

The clock turned 8:25, Spock had still not reported back. 

“The deadline set by this committee has expired,” given Kirk’s knack for the theatrical, Pike was actually expecting Kirk to run through the doors at any time. He found himself disappointed when it didn’t happen. Pike's emotions were moving to anger now. Kirk was so irresponsible!

“We should make a decision based on the testimony we already got and the ship logs. As we agreed yesterday, a demotion of Captain Kirk to Lieutenant and a transfer to Star base 1.” Commodore McKenny started. That was the end of Kirk’s career if ever there was any.

“We are all unhappy with this incident, however, I do think this is too harsh.” Admiral Wesley interjected. “This was what we agreed yesterday.” McKenny said defiantly.

“Yes, but only as a last precaution, we should have another vote.” “The regulation clearly states that the default judgement is in effect if the accused does not turn up.”

Great, Pike thought, the commodore was already typing Kirk’s absence into the report.

“Besides, she has fourteen Standard days to appeal this committee's decision.” McKenny protested.

“I think maybe we should reschedule the hearing.” Pike tried, he wanted to give Kirk another chance. Thros looked up.

“This preliminary hearing outcome was your suggestion, Chris, besides you have already excused yourself. If there is nothing further, this hearing is adjourned.”

As soon as the others had left, he called Spock. “I do not know where Captain Kirk is, I have also talked to…” “Lieutenant Kirk” Pike interrupted tired. “Lieutenant? I gather a demotion was the outcome of the hearing then.” Pike sighed: “Unfortunately, Mr. Spock, partly because of her absence,”

“She will not take that well.” Spock held a break, “Despite my initial concern about Jim Kirk’s qualifications, I have come to realize she is a most capable captain, and, I am honored to say, a good friend. Is there no way to change the decision?” Pike sighed, “Maybe, is there no clue as to where she is?” “Negative, I’ll keep you posted.”

Pike closed his communicator and sighed, his headache was back with a vengeance. But at least with Kirk stationed at Star base 1, he might even have more normal relationship with her.

Though with Kirk one never knew. Actually, they wouldn’t, Kirk was not going to forgive him, ever, if she was removed from her command. Maybe at their child’s graduation from Starfleet would Kirk permit him to come anywhere near her.

“Chris, I looked into your warning.” McKenny interrupted his thoughts, “I have decided to move the Vendicaran summit to the Enterprise. As they are currently in a limbo anyway awaiting a new commanding officer.” Pike nodded, that did seem reasonable.

“I guess as one of the participants, you will enjoy going back to the Enterprise.” McKenny continued. Pike nodded, but he knew that the crew would might feel some resentment. The Enterprise crew was fiercely loyal, especially towards their young captain.

“Alright, Bob, see you there then.” Pike said, and McKenny nodded to him and left.

That taken care of, Pike just needed to find Kirk and bring her the bad news. He had only two hours before he was scheduled for the summit. He definitely needed more coffee.


	7. The Vendicaran Summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock goes looking for Kirk. The summit begins on board the Enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for kudos and comments :-)

In his worst fear, Pike imagined that Kirk was somewhere helpless, possible in labor and suffering from some unforeseen complications from the toxin, which she had been exposed to. Pike had never heard about Dillian nerve toxins. He looked on the federation library on what was available.

The Dillians were private people, and exposure to the toxin was almost unheard of. However, due to the toxicity, the Dillian government had supplied Starfleet with antidotes, when Dillians entered as service members into Starfleet.

Pike took a sip of his coffee. That was probably sensible, but else no real literature was available on the side effects, he grunted in frustration. The Dillians were a very recent addition to the federation. Maybe the negotiators that negotiated this arrangement would know more about the side effects.

“Computer, recount all members of the diplomatic party, responsible for procuring anti venom to Dillian Nerve agents.”

“One name available, McKenny, Robert, Commodore.”

Pike almost spit out his coffee, why would McKenny deny any knowledge of Dillian physiology and toxins. He stood up too fast for his leg implants, and his almost boggled under him. He had suddenly a terrible dread. If McKenny was involved, and even though pretty circumstantial, Kirk would have found out.

But at this time, and without Kirk, he had no way of telling how McKenny was involved in this. Pike didn’t even know what to accuse McKenny off. First of all, McKenny was an old friend and absolute vital to the summit. Second, why would McKenny sabotage his own summit? Or kill a random Cadet. No that was just too unlikely.

Hopefully, Kirk was okay and would turn up on her own. He checked, that the ambassadors and diplomats had been notified about the change in venue, and then proceeded to notify the crew of the Enterprise, as the ship was not in operations, it was a limited number.

Pike refrained himself from writing to the crew about Kirk’s demotion, no reason to create additional stress. Last he called Spock

“Commander Spock, will you form an unofficial search party together with doctor McCoy and five men you trust, to search for Kirk. Let me know if you find anything.”  
“Affirmative, Admiral.” “…and Spock, be careful with commodore McKenny.” Spock held a hesitant pause.

“I see, I will take extra precautions.”  
“Good, I’ll beam to the Enterprise now, let me know when you have anything, Pike out.”

The first part of the summit went well. Pike was conversing with a Vulcan diplomat when his communicator beeped. He excused himself and went to the hallway to talk alone.

“Go ahead, Spock.”   
“I think, I might have located the captain.” 

Pike was not going to correct him with Kirk’s title. He knew Spock; the slip had not been an accident.

“When you warned me about Commodore McKenny, I decided to check on his apartment at the compound knowing that the commodore would be busy at the Enterprise. I found some signs of a struggle, I believe he might have been in a controversy with the captain, I found some fluids that might have come from the captain” Pike’s heart dropped. He suddenly became cold. 

“What type of fluids?” Pike asked slowly.  
“Blood, but not a substantial amount,” Pike breathed in heavily. Why couldn’t Kirk not just have stayed with Spock?

“Sir, are you still on the link?” Pike must have held too long a pause.  
“Yes, Mr. Spock, I was just considering what to do next.” He was actually feeling dizzy.

“Okay, if Kirk turns up, make sure she is not coming anywhere near the Enterprise.”  
“Understood, admiral.” 

“Please let me know when you have something more, Pike out.” He just wanted to run somewhere and get his nerves in order.

Pike needed another drink he moved to the bar, “Ambassador.” He greeted the lady already standing there, “Chris,” She flashed him a smile. He began relaxing for a moment, McKenny was not there, he had gone to check something on the star base, and the security was from the Star base. If something was going to happen, everything seemed peaceful.

He turned around by a loud sound, some commotion was happening at the other end of the room. He instantly moved in that direction. The commotion, it turned out was Kirk struggling with two security officers from the Vendicaran delegation.

“I need to…” She pushed the nearest guard away.

Why was Kirk even on board? Pike strode resolutely towards her.

“I’ll deal with her.” He said to the security officer, who was holding Kirk.  
“Thank you, sir.” The guard said relieved as Pike took a firm grip of Kirk’s upper arm.

“Sir, I really need to talk to you.” Kirk protested, “Outside Kirk.” Like could feel some of the anger coming back now that Kirk was actually fine. He had been sure she would have been kidnapped or possible dead, and here she was well and alive.

Pike pushed Kirk into the nearest empty corridor.

“You better have a damn good explanation for this, Kirk.” He said. “Sir, we don’t have time,” Kirk was out of breath, “They are going kill him.” she gasped.

“I beg your pardon?”  
“It is Commodore McKenny, sir, he is in on it. They are going to kill the Vendicaran ambassador,” Pike let Kirk go.

“McKenny is not even here, Kirk, he went to the star base.” She was wearing her black underwear, and appeared to have a nosebleed.

“You don’t understand, if the ambassador is murdered by the Andorians, the Andorian mining company that is currently mining on the Vendicaran moon Vendar will not be allowed in anymore. Currently the Flex One mining company is banned from mining on Vendar. But if the Andorians are out, Flex One will be in.” Pike was trying to keep up.

“Why are we talking about mining?”  
“Because, do you know who is the director of Flex One?” Kirk said triumphantly. No, Pike did not, he shook his head.

“How much coffee did you have this morning, Kirk?”  
“Laura McKenny.” Kirk said, not listening to a thing Pike was saying.

“And am I supposed to know who that is?” Pike asked annoyed.  
“Robert McKenny’s sister of course. It is a family business.”

“Kirk, you need to rest.” Kirk’s underwear was ripped from the shoulder, and Pike noticed that it appeared that Kirk’s right hand was bruised and maybe broken, probably from fist fighting with someone.

“This is pure speculation, Kirk, do you have anything concrete?”  
“I found this in McKenny’s apartment.” She showed a PADD.

Pike couldn’t believe that.

“You broke into the head of Intelligence’s apartment?” He asked in disbelief. Kirk waved him off with a hand, the broken one. Kirk had a PADD in the other.

“You are the most irresponsible person; I have ever met. Was that why you missed the hearing? Because, Kirk…” Pike was annoyed.

“Well, I knew he was at my hearing, so I thought that might leave me a window.”  
“You thought that might leave you a window?” Pike asked flatly.

“How was I to know you would finish that fast.”  
“Damn you Kirk. Did you get into a fight with him?”  
“I might have.”

Pike was going to strangle her, pregnant or not.

“But, sir, they are going to shoot him. We need to hurry.” Kirk was trying to get away.

“No, Kirk we are going to have a serious conversation….” Kirk was getting agitated.

“Look at the PADD, sir.” She said insisting.  
“Look at what, Kirk…?” He looks at the PADD, which Kirk was currently holding up in front of him. 

“Use the Andorian disruptor, after I return, at 12:15…” It read. Pike looked at his watch. It was 12:12, if this was true, they needed to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, for reading.


	8. The Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk and Pike finds common ground and the Enterprise gets a new captain.

Pike half limped and half ran, and called the security staff at the Enterprise at the same time. 

"Stay outside." He ordered Kirk; he did not want a repeat of the night before.

When Pike entered the conference room, he looked over the gathered people, several stared at him in surprise. He noticed the Andorian delegation and charged towards them. Just in time, he spotted a disruptor. Pike jumped the man, and pulled the disruptor upwards; it fired towards the ceiling, making a huge black hole. It was set to kill.

While struggling, he saw that security of the Enterprise had arrived. They pulled the Andorian assistant upwards. The assistant gave the nearest guard an elbow to the stomach. Pike pulled at the left antenna, knowing that that was weak points for most Andorians. It was then that it broke off. Pike looked at it in surprise for a moment, before realizing that it was fake.

The other officer finally got the fake Andorian under control. The Andorian ambassador looked in surprise at the antenna in Pike’s hand.

“He is not Andorian.”  
“Take him to the brig.” Pike said, the red dressed security chief nodded, and pulled at the fake Andorian's arm.

Most of the room had gone quit. The Vendicaran ambassador was not talking, he just looked at the display in from of him.

Pike eyed Sulu, who was part of the skeleton crew. “Sulu, gather a security team, and arrest Commodore McKenny, quickly.” “Yes, sir.”

Kirk had in the tumult moved inside the room unnoticed.

“Kirk, again you are where you are not supposed to be.” Pike sobered a little, and looked in worry at the worn-down appearance of Kirk.

“Listen, lieutenant Kirk, I’ll clear this up, you go down and sleep now, and we will have a long conversation afterwards.”

“Lieutenant?” Kirk asked in faked disbelief. “Lieutenant! Well that is what happens when you skip out on important hearings, Kirk.”

“But I saved the ambassadors life, and the reputation of the Andorian diplomatic core, not to mention the Enterprise.” Kirk showed her trademark flashing smile. 

“You are impossible, Kirk.” Pike sighed, he would deal with this in the morning, and he was definitely going to help with writing Kirk’s appeal, but he was not going to tell her that. Even though her smug grin told him she was not too worried about that one.

They were interrupted by Spock and McCoy; McCoy was out of breath and Spock was not. “Cmdr. Spock, doctor McCoy, you finally caught up with her.” Kirk grinned even wider. “Caught up with me, sir? Do you imply you up my second in command and my senior medical officer to follow me?”

“Take it any way you like Kirk. Mr. Spock lock Kirk in her quarters until she is adequately rested.” Kirk was clearly going to protest, but Spock seemed true to his words.

If only someone would lock Pike in his quarters until he was well rested. He ended up using the rest of the afternoon on getting people arrested, briefing Starfleet command. Briefing the officials from the federation. Not to mention a very confused and worried Vendicaran diplomatic delegation.

The Andorians were also pretty unhappy.

And of course, Kirk was right about this whole mess, again something Pike didn’t want to tell Kirk. She would become even more intolerable than she already was.

Worst part was that the rest of the admirals upon hearing the real reason for Kirk’s absence for some reason wanted to reinstate her, and as Wesley had put it “We’ll give you the honors of telling her.” He was also going to yell at her.

That was how Pike found himself knocking on Kirk’s door again. He desperately hoped the young woman wasn’t sleeping. He knocked again, he also needed to know how she was.

“Come in.” He heard Kirks voice. The room was darkened as he entered. Kirk was getting up from her bed. She had been fully clothes on top the bed. Her mouth softened into a smile. “Chris,” He was not actually sure at this point why he had been foolish enough to come to her quarters. He vaguely thought that it had been to yell at how irresponsible she had been again. 

But as he saw her there and the way she had said his name, he just wanted to kiss her. “Jim,” he said lamely.

“Are you alright?” He moved towards her, she looked sleepy sitting on her bed. He sank down next to her. 

“So, are you going to kick me out of my quarter, sir?” She asked, not the least bit concerned.

“No, I genuinely wanted to see how you were.” Pike looked down at her belly, which she unconsciously had been rubbing.

“We are both fine, do you want to touch?” Yes, he really wanted to touch. He nodded while Kirk took his hand and directed it to her lower abdomen.

“Just wait, she was moving around a minute ago.”

He couldn’t help rubbing her belly in circular motions to better feel the presence of the baby. For a minute he was certain he was overstepping her boundaries. But Kirk just looked down at his hand calmly.

He tried to read her mood again, but she genuine didn’t seem to mind.

“Maybe if you touch the skin directly, we can get her to move.” She suggested. Pike was going to protest. But she flashed her smile and pulled her shirt over her belly exposing the naked skin. He quickly redrew.

Kirk looked up in surprise. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have ...” Kirk seemed uncharacteristic unsure of herself.

“I just thought with all the touching that went into making her, you might want to...” Kirk sounded disappointed.

“I want ...” He truly wanted her, was she thinking that he didn’t want her, or this? At this point in time, there was nothing he wanted more. He closed the gap between them and kissed her. He moved a hand to her naked belly.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she deepened the kiss. He pulled back to test her reaction.

“I promise you, Jim, I want you.” Maybe that had been her plan all along, because she didn’t look insecure now.

“Then maybe you can put a good word in for me, when I ask to be stationed on your flagship.” He caressed her belly, not dignifying that with an answer. He felt the baby moving towards his hand. 

“Does it hurt, when the baby moves?” he asked concerned looking at the bump which the baby had formed under his hand. She shocks her head and it looked like she was laughing at him.

“Maybe we should get to bed, wasn’t that what you ordered? That I couldn’t leave until I was rested?” She asked. “Smart ass.”

When admiral Pike woke up, he recognized the place, but for some time he wondered why he was at his old quarters on the Enterprise.

The lighting was on ten percent, he sat up to get awake, and he was naked. He then noticed the blond woman sleeping soundly next to him. And he felt a pang of relief, Kirk was alright, she was safe, and she was not running around getting into fights.

Half dazed by sleep; she slowly opened her beautiful eyes.

“Hello,” He bent down and kissed her carefully on the mouth. “Hello.” Kirk replied. “Are your still here?” She asked.

“Still here,” Pike confirmed. “So, when do I have to move out?” She asked and stretched.

“I am not forcing you to move, but the captain of the Enterprise might need a bigger place if she is going to have her boyfriend staying to take care of her kid.”

“Boyfriend, Admiral?”  
“I you get a promotion to captain from lieutenant, I get a promotion to boyfriend.” The blond gave him a huge grin.

“Deal, Mr. boyfriend. What do I get then when you are promoted to dad?”  
“Kirk, you are the most insufferable person I have ever met.” He said while caressing her face. He tried to suppress his smile while doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :-)


End file.
